Ipod drabbles HarryDraco
by AccioStarkid
Summary: Really short drabbles based off of songs on my Ipod. Draco and Harry is the couple but the drabbles don't tell one story but several unrelated ones. please read and review!


**Okay so this is my first uploaded fic ( I have been too lazy to upload anything )**

**I decided to do the whole Ipod thing because I loved everyone elses. My couple is Draco and Harry so if you aren't into that don't read my fic DUH!**

**This is my first real published story-like thing so... please be nice :)**

**Rules: (different people had different rules so i combined the ones i liked best)**

**1. Open up Ms Word or whatever you use to write.  
2. Go to i Tunes. Make sure shuffle is ON. Hit PLAY.  
3. Whatever song plays, you must write a short DRABBLE (i.e. approx. 100 words) to match the theme of the song.  
4. You ONLY have the amount of time that the song goes for. When the song stops, you STOP writing.  
5. Don't cheat and continue. Don't pause songs. Don't skip songs.  
6. Include the SONG NAME with the title of each drabble.  
7. No rating limit. Any pairing but must be SLASH/YAOI. At LEAST have five drabbles written. Go bananas.  
8. Do not make any major alterations to the fic afterwards. Do not prepare anything beforehand. It's the fun of it.**

* * *

_REMEMBERING SUNDAY BY ALL TIME LOW_

"He -hello Mr. Malfoy. I was wondering if you *_hiccup*_ have seen Draco lately? No one seems to they all say he is gone and-"

"I am sorry Mr. Potter, Draco has been gone for a month. Now get your drunken self of of my lawn" Lucius **(A/n I know I spelled it wrong)**coldly replied shutting the door in Harry's face.

"Funny how it has been raining all day" thought Harry as he stumbled through the street.

Suddenly Harry was remembering Sunday... with Draco eating breakfast but 2 eggs don't last like this feeling of was going to propose dammit! but then Draco ran out after Harry refused sex.

Harry asked all of the neighbors and friends where Draco went but no one knew! No one had seen his love!

Harry was sick of Draco running through his dreams driving him crazy.

The rain falling on him wasn't washing Draco away; nothing would.

"I guess I'll go home now" Harry thought and he apparated leaving behind a small golden ring, the one Draco could be wearing right now.

_THERE'S YOUR TROUBLE BY THE DIXIE CHICKS_

"You can see I love you but you can't see she doesn't!

Alice will NEVER love you!!!It could have been true love but it wasn't. It should all add up but it DOSENT!

Draco how can you keep saying no!

It could have all worked out but it didn't. She should be here now but she ISN'T!

I am here and I LOVE you Draco and I know you love me! Screw your parents ideas about love and marriage! She left: I am here and you love me back! I will never leave you so kiss me you stupid idiot!" Harry yelled at the blonde before grabbing him in a passionate embrace.

_SUSPENSION BY MAE_

I have to tell you something Harry... I love you.

And lately I'm alright, lately I'm not scared.

I figured out that what you do to me feels like I'm floating on air.

I don't need your answer right now. All I know is I believe in the very thing that brought us here and now I can't leave.

So say anything but, say what you mean because I'm caught in suspension.

When you whisper you want this your eyes tell the same. We are gaining speed with every touch and kiss and I can barely breathe I'm caught in suspension.

_CORNELLIUS FUDGE IS AN ASS BY HARRY AND THE POTTERS_

Do you wanna go back to the way were? Do you wanna pretend the dark lord didn't come back?

Well Draco ,Cornelius Fudge is an ass and if you believe him you are too. You can only ignore Dumbledore for so long!

Draco I love you but, I need you to believe me! and support me through this!

I know Voldemort is back and we have to get ready before he attacks! If you love me you will believe me and not be an ass like the minister.

We have to get through this.

_SEE THE LIGHT BY GREEN DAY_

I just wanna see the light and to do that I have to kill voldemort!

It is the only way and Draco I love you but I will hurt you if you stand in my way.

I wanna know this is worth the fight! I am The Chosen One so I must do this.

Support me, leave me, hurt me, break my heart, but don't get in my way! I will fight your family and you to get to him, to end this war, to see the light,and to win the fight.

So Draco I have to go I have no choice! I don't wanna lose sight so I have to leave you to focus on finishing this.

I love you but this is what this scar has brought me: a fate to tell tales about, a fate that can bring destruction or victory.

Goodbye Draco I love you but I have to win this fight. I want to see the light.

_SICK LITTLE GAMES BY ALL TIME LOW_

Oh my God I'm such a terrible mess ,turned on by the tabloids you'd never of guessed but I'm a sucker for their gossip I take it too far.

I read the Skeeter trash ,I play the same sick little games as everyone else: making fun of the only man I have ever loved.

Believing the prophet and the things they say about The Boy Who Lived . I always appall myself being a jerk to him to cover my love.

I'm always dressed up as myself to live in the shadow of who I'm supposed to be.

The strong proud malfoy name is shamed by me, cowering, fearing love, lying, and sneering to cover my affection believing lies because they are easier than truths.

I need a get away from this sick little game I play with The Chosen One with my sweet emerald eyed Harry.

_TEARIN US APART BY THE PLAIN WHITE TEES_

I wish you could of understood the way I felt when I saw him four years out of school and realized I still love him.

I wish you could understand the way I felt when he looked at me today at the ministry.

When did I start tearing us apart? Dean you know I love you or at least I did but you also know how long I have loved him.

I wish you could understand the feelings so much stronger than anything else.

I haven't forgotten him and I know everyone will think I am crazy but, I cant deny the feelings inside all I can say is I'm sorry.

When did I start tearing us apart? I thought I loved you but this is something else Dean. I'm so sorry but I have to say goodbye.

_SEE ME BY COURTNEY JONES_

familiar it is all so familiar here.

unchanging you are so unchanging dear.

Pretending I don't exist. Draco how I long to hold you! To kiss and love you openly!

I told you I love you and now I am waiting on an answer that I know may never be.

Why don't you see me the way I see you. Please! Of all the things you see: see me!

I won't give up now I **will** get through to you somehow.

I am waiting on an answer that I know may never be because at least right now I know you don't see me.

But I see you everywhere in halls in my dreams!

She has taken your heart and attention! so what can I do but wait for you to see me.

I Harry Potter the chosen one has confessed true love.

One look could set me free.

Draco of all the things you see.... SEE ME!

_LET 'ER RIP BY THE DIXIE CHICKS_

I can tell there is something you don't want to tell me its killing you 'cause the words are hard to find.

You wanna break it gently but sweet baby just say whats on your mind.

"I do not know if going out was a great idea Harry" there you go beating around the bush.

We both know we aren't compatible. Sometimes the chemistry just doesn't ignite!if you are going to say goodbye just let 'er rip let it fly.

Come on just say it do you think I am going to die? we are on the same train of thought so you do not have to tell me where to get off.

Just say goodbye. It ain't no big deal or great loss.

Maybe I misunderstood baby if you are leaving will you let it rip! let it fly!? Don't take all day and night let it rip! Say goodbye.

_I DON'T TRUST MYSELF WITH LOVING YOU BY JOHN MAYER_

I'm not the man I used to be lately Draco, Ginny broke me and my heart. I don't know If I am even capable of love anymore.

If my past is any sign of your future you should be warned before I let you inside.

There was a time when I loved you more than anything but now... I still love you somewhere inside but, I am broken.

Hold on to whatever you find, baby I don't trust myself with loving you.

I have faced death, I have lost what I thought was love, I have killed, and seen death. I don't trust my self with taking care of you as I might once have.

Do you love me or the thought of me Draco? I can't tell anymore I thought Ginny loved me but she loved "The Chosen One".

Hold me Draco. Hold onto whatever broken scraps of heart you find and put them back together.

I can't trust myself with loving you the way I should but I will try for you Draco, I will try to make this broken heart beat again. For once I loved you more than life.

* * *

**I know it wasn't exactly genius and the songs are not the best on my MP3.... but, i think for a first try and short songs i did pretty well! Review pretty please. One more thing if anyone could give me pointers on setting up my profile because right now i am pretty sure it is blank. :) thank you for reading!**


End file.
